This invention relates to the deodorization of solutions, articles, devices, and other equipment used in carrying out biological and medical procedures. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method for chemically deodorizing apparatus including medical instruments such as endoscopes, related equipment, and also the solutions and vessels used in conducting explorative medical and therapeutic procedures. The deodorization of rooms is also embraced in the method of the invention.
The invention itself is predicated on an unexpected and totally unpredictable discovery of a "new use" for known chemical compounds.
Many "deodorants" and deodorant preparations have been described for use to mask or cover-up objectionable or unpleasant odors derived from various sources. Some of these preparations have been designated for household use; others for use in industrial or manufacturing establishments. Still others have been promoted for use primarily in sick rooms, nursing homes, and in medical offices, examining and treatment rooms, and in hospitals.
For the most part, the prior art products employed have been dispensed as air-borne sprays, usually as vapors from pressurized aerosol containers.
The "deodorizing" formulations which have heretofore been used depend entirely upon "counter-acting" or blanketing the unpleasant odor. Other odor-producing materials, such as essential oils ("perfumes"), and functionally equivalent odoriferous preparations have been used to cover-up or mask the particular odor sought to be curtailed or eliminated.
None of the prior art products, preparations, or formulations deals directly with offending odor-producing material; none attacks the problem at its source. None acts directly on the chemical agent or agents which generate and are thus directly responsible for the offensive or otherwise objectionable odor. None "eliminates" the odor, but only covers it or masks it, temporarily at best. The results achieved have been far from satisfactory, and any "cover-up" achieved is short lived.
The present invention deals effectively with and resolves the problem described.